Every story needs an ending
by AlmostLike-Magic
Summary: “How are your feet?” He asked in a soft tone. “Mmm warm and toasty.” She replied before leaning in and kissing him soundly. One shot. jacob/bella


_A/N: I woke up this morning and this story came to me. It's totally a one shot deal though. And I know I should be working on my other story, but I can't let the inspiration for this story to go to waste. This is pure fluff so enjoy!  
_

Jacob Black was standing on one of the cliffs of La Push. His brown eyes were locked on the beautiful horizon that was straight ahead. His gaze slowly shifted towards the shoreline and he found himself getting lost in the push and pull of the tides. He leaned against the cool rocks and let out a breath of air. For about an hour now, he was flirting with the idea of jumping off the cliff and into the cool refreshing water. But something was holding him back. There was an invisible force that was gently pushing him away from the edge, which never happened to him before. Once he set his mind to something he wanted to do, he did it…no questions asked.

He broke his gaze from the tides and turned around to rest his forehead against the side of the cliff. He began to breathe heavily as anger boiled inside the young werewolf, and before he knew it he slammed his fist straight into the wall of rock. His punch created a loud thud that echoed a long the coastline. Jacob was angrier at himself and couldn't understand why. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of La Push and away from everything….and everyone. Turning around, Jacob started to head back towards the beach where he came from.

As he set foot in the warm sand he thought about the last time he was here. It wasn't too long ago, it was with Quil and Claire. Quil was helping his imprint make a sandcastle while Claire was laughing and clinging to his neck. Quil of course did all the work just basking in the giggles of Claire. Jacob watched the two with pure jealousy. He longed for a companion….someone to love and protect from all the evils of the world. The one possibility of actually having that was lost to his worst enemy.

Today was the day of her wedding and here he was sulking on the beaches, trying to comprehend how he lost her to someone who shattered her heart all those months ago. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, he started to walk in the direction of his motorcycle. He needed to clear his head more….drain his mind of the past year. It ate at his heart to think about Bella standing at the alter with someone else. Jacob's eyes started to burn from the tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. He wouldn't cry though….he refused to show the world that he could break.

As he walked into the parking lot a vision of pure beauty greeted his eyes. A woman in the most immaculate white gown was seated nonchalantly on his motorcycle. Jacob's heart fell into the pit of his stomach and he lost the ability to think. The only thought that even considered showing up in his mind was 'Why?'

Bella stood up from the bike. She reached down to pick up the trail of her dress and then began to run towards Jacob. A bright smile was plastered to her rosy cheeks and her unbelievably beautiful curls fell atop her bare shoulders when she reached him. You could tell that she was out of breath and that her face was flushed, but that just added to the sex appeal that Jacob was drawn to.

"Jake!" She said happily through her rose colored lips. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck for a warm embrace. The stunned werewolf just stood there with his mouth slightly open his hands instinctively resting on her hips. She pulled back and stared up at him, the smile never fading.

"Say something." She said while pulling back a little more. Jacob swallowed hard and blinked.

"Bells….I-I….w-what—why?" He stuttered. Jacob closed eyes from the embarrassment at his lack of vocabulary for the moment. Bella rested her hand on his cheek, her fingers tracing over the contour of his very masculine jaw line.

"I needed to see you…" She whispered before letting go of him completely. Taking a few steps back she turned her head to the side to watch the crashing of the ocean waves.

"B-But you're getting married today. You shouldn't even be out here. Go…go back. There waiting for you." Jacob said while turning himself away from her. His mind was screaming at him, all he wanted to do was grab her into his arms and never let her go. But he refused to stand between her happiness. Bella shook her head and ran her fingers over the fabric of her dress.

"I can't do it Jake." She admitted in a whispered tone. "It doesn't feel right." Bella looked anywhere but into Jacob's eyes. Her lower lip quivered but she sucked back her tears.

"You what?" The only word that could describe how Jacob felt at the moment was relief. He couldn't believe that she'd back down from something that she's wanted ever since the incident in Italy. A small smile crept over his lips, but it vanished when he saw the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes.

"When I saw myself in the mirror I just—I couldn't. I got cold feet." She said before catching her lower lip between her teeth. After a moment she added "Jacob…I think I'm in love with you." She whispered. Without another breath, Jacob leaned over and pulled Bella into his chest. He lifted her up and pressed his lips to hers for a fervent kiss. At first Bella was tense, but slowly her body was melted by his hot lips. Thank god he was holding her or she would have dissolved into a puddle right then and there. When he pulled back her eyes were clouded over in a daze and she couldn't help the smile that was growing on her lips.

"I love you too Bell's…always have." He grinned at her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Jacob swore he could feel his heart swell and burst when she said she loved him, but the fact that he was still breathing proved that wrong.

"So what now?" He murmured into her ear as her fingers lazily ran through his hair. Bella shrugged and pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes.

"Just…..just take me away from here." She replied. Jacob took her hand and led her back to his bike. He turned her around and planted another kiss on her lips before he straddled the seat.

"God I just love kissing you whenever I want." He said with a smirk as he slid on his helmet. She just giggled and pulled the trail of her dress up a little bit before getting on the bike as well. She snaked her arms around the werewolf's waist and rested her head on his back. He started the engine, and before she knew it the two were zooming out of the parking lot and onto the dirt roads of La Push. And for the first time that day Bella could honestly say that she was perfectly happy with the choice she made.

_Later that night._

Jacob and Bella were lying under the stars on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. Jacob leaned over and pulled the small women into his chest as they gazed up into the dark abyss that was the sky. It was such a beautiful night. Stars peppered the heavens in the most amazing way, and the fact that Jacob finally got the women he loved to love him back made everything just…perfect.

"How are your feet?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Mmm warm and toasty." She replied before leaning in and kissing him soundly.

_A/N: I just needed to get this story out. It was totally spur of the moment. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
